The use of electronic commerce websites has increased in recent years, allowing online retailers to offer goods and services for sale through the electronic commerce website. A website for an online retailer may include one or more content pages for each category of items offered for order by the online retailer as well as content pages for individual items. Customers may interact with the online retailer's website via a browser executed by a computing device. Furthermore, customers of the online retailer may browse the website following any number of links or other navigational features including advertisements. When customers purchase items on the online retailer's website it may be difficult to determine the influence the content of the website may have had on the customer's decision. The online retailer may track customers' navigation of the website to determine what influence if any the content of the website had on the customer. The online retailer may attribute values to various content based on the influence the particular content had on the customer's decision making. The online retailer may then use the attributed value assigned to various content in order to determine content and placement on the online retailer's website.